Mi Novio Es Mi Primo, Papá
by Aleex Black
Summary: Despues de un año de relacion, Rose y James deciden contarle a Ron, pero ¿Cómo reaccionara un padre impulsivo y celoso?


_Bien, como fanatica loca de esta pareja les traigo un nuevo One Shot, sencillo pero me gusta._

_**Disclaimer:** Logico...nada de los personajes es mio, es de una rubia, famosisima que claro no se parece en nada a mi._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Novio Es Mi Primo, Papá<strong>

El amor es algo incontrolable, es algo que surge y nace dentro de un corazón roto o esperanzado, para amar hay que sufrir, eso sin duda, pero al final vale la pena ¿no?

Amar…Cosa de locos...

¿Pueden dos primos estar enamorados?

Si, esa era la respuesta que habían encontrado ya hacia un año James Potter y Rose Weasley, los hijos mayores del famoso trió de oro estaban locamente enamorados, es cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen, así como Ron y Hermione, como James Potter y Lily Evans; James II Por su parte era un completo loco ya sea enamorado o no, siempre en contra de las reglas, siempre tan cínico y descarado, haciendo lo que le dictaba el corazón, Rose no hacía nada en contra de las reglas era divertida y de vez en cuando se desquiciaba un poco adquiriendo el comportamiento de Ron pero al igual que Hermione era responsable y se dejaba gobernar por la razon y no por el corazón y esa era exactamente la razon por la que estaban juntos, se complementaban, a pesar de sus peleas constantes al final solo estaban ellos dos amándose con una locura envidiable.

Pero ese día ese 29 de abril el último día de las vacaciones de pascua, habían decidido que era hora de hablar con sus padres.

Todos los Potter y Weasley se encontraban en la madriguera estaban pasando las vacaciones todos juntos, incluyendo los mayores y pues no se le ocurrió una mejor ocasión para hacerlo,. La pobre Rose estaba que se comía las uñas no sabía cómo actuaria Ron, y es que es el pelirrojo tenía un carácter explosivo y para el su pequeña siempre iba a seguir siendo precisamente eso, su pequeña y no se la imaginaba saliendo con otros chicos Hermione siempre pensaba en lo que era mejor para su hija y siempre la había considerado igual de sensata a ella por lo cual nunca se preocupo por los chicos y porque le rompieran el corazón. James estaba aun más nervioso que Rose, claro si se podía estarlo, también conocía a su tío Ron y recordaba perfectamente cómo se ponía cada vez que Hugo insinuaba algo sobre los pretendientes de la chica en el colegio. Se encontraban en el ático en el que dormía Rose, Lily, Lucy y Molly ya que sus otras primas estaban paseando en Francia.

- Rose tranquila yo sé que no será tan malo- James esperaba que de tanto repetírselo finalmente ella se convenciera, y bueno de paso el.

- No lo sé James, sigo pensando que no todavía- Rose estaba a punto de caer en lagrimas.

- Es hora Rosie si no les decimos ahora pronto lo descubrirán- sus brazos aferraban a la pelirroja a su pecho, como si en ellos nada malo pudiera pasarle- no sé si pueda seguir controlándome en frente de ellos, sin poder acariciarte, abrazarte y besarte, como es debido- esto último lo dijo en su oreja causando un estremecimiento de la ojiazul.

- James, no me aturdas- le dijo con reproche.

- Ahora te aturdo?- pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

- Siempre mi Amor- y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios.

- Bueno, y como les diremos?

- No lo sé.

- Rose no podemos llegar diciendo algo como. "Papi te presento a mi novio" Donde esta? Mira es tu sobrino- Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de cada uno.

- No seas idiota, veremos cómo surge en la conversación.

Y se callaron James no lo aguanto más y beso a su novia en la nariz, fue un beso corto, pero conociéndola sabía lo que causaría en ella y como lo predijo cuando finalizo se miraron un momento a los ojos y la chica se acerco de nuevo a él pero este beso era más apasionado hasta que…

- Por Merlín! Están en mi cuarto creen que deseo ver eso, no puedo esperar a que le digan a mi tío Ron a ver si les da para el motel- Lily hacia una muesca de asco divertida, sin embargo estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera encontrado a la chica perfecta y que su prima estuviera tan feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado.

- Si no quieres ver para que entras sin tocar.

- Te recuerdo hermanito que este es mi cuarto, o querías que entrara la tía Hermione a decirles que ya está la comida.

James hizo una cara que hizo reír a ambas y entre risas salieron de la habitación, Lily caminaba delante de ellos y los primos caminaban detrás con su mano cogida, Rose se la agarraba tan duro a él pelinegro que antes no se había quejado pero es que estaba más absorto pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y dándose ánimos tales como _"eres un Gryffindor, se valiente, se valiente" "tu tío no te matara, por lo menos mi padre no lo dejara"._

Sentados ya todos en la mesa ubicada en el patio para que cupieran todos, bueno ya que Albus había puesto los platos, se había encargado de ponerlos a todos en posiciones estratégicas para el megaevento que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Ron no tan lejos de la parejita pero no muy cerca, para darle chance a James de salir corriendo o en su defecto coger la escoba que estaba debajo de la mesa bien oculta por el mantel y echarse a volar, la Hermione al lado de Ron, alrededor de Rose y James todos sus primos y hermanos para ayudarlo por si su tío se lanzaba cogerlo y por si de pronto también salvarlo de Harry o Hermione o quien se decidiera a lanzarse sobre él, sin embargo trato de poner a Ginny cerca porque todos estaban seguros de que sería la única capaz de proteger a su hijo si las cosas no salian según lo anhelado o si salian según lo esperado –es decir la muerte lenta y dolorosa de James-.

Hablando todos animadamente, no mentiras, embuste, todos estaban un poco callados, bueno los jóvenes que pareciera que alguien hubiera muerto, algunos miraban con pesar a James y se imaginaban a la pequeña pelirroja llorando al lado de un ataúd y la noticia en el profeta "_**Padre celoso mata a su yerno/sobrino, será encerrado en Azkaban"**_( N/A: Se me está yendo la mano xD). Pero peor estaban los mismos chicos quienes no sabían como iniciar la conversación y mirabn concentrados la comida que no habían probado.

- Y Rosie tienes algún pretendiente?- Ginny miraba a su sobrina con una sonrisa amable.

-Ehhh- la pregunta la cogió tan desprevenida que no supo que decir.

- Pero que tonterías dices Ginny, mi pequeña no tiene tiempo para chicos, es solo una niña- Ron la había escuchado y reía disimuladamente ante las "ocurrencias" de su hermana.

- Eres un tonto Ron, tu hija tiene 16 años, esperas que en serio no se fije en chicos?

-Creo que no- hablaba muy seguro de su confirmación.

- Por que no dejamos que ella nos responda- Ginny lo miraba desafiante, ella estaba consciente de la relación de su hijo y su sobrina, los apoyaba en cierta manera, entendía su amor y para ella eso era suficiente, sin querer había escuchado las conversaciones de Albus y Hugo sobre este tema, así que estaba tratando de ayudarlos.

- Si, Rose dile a tu tía que no sales con nadie- Esto parecía más una orden.

- Ron…- inicio su esposa, le molestaba que tratara a su hija asi.

-Ehhh – la hija de ambos estaba aun aturdida- Papa como te gustaría que fuera un chico para mi?

Ron se quedo helado, Harry lo miraba divertido, entendía su situación pero ni él era tan celoso con Lily después de todo aunque le costó ni siquiera se le paso por la mente matar a Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta que andaba con su hija, pero el sabia que a su mejor amigo este era el primer pensamiento que se le pasaría por su cabeza al darse cuenta de un novio de su hija.

- Contesta Ron, creo que nuestra hija espera una respuesta- Hermione estaba igual de divertida.

El resto de los Weasley simplemente pasaban la mirada entre los involucrados.

- Bien pienso que sencillamente ninguno seria tan bueno para ti.

- Asi mismo pensabas con la tia Ginny?- lo pinchaba Rose sabiendo que al final terminaría diciendo algo.

-Pues… un poco.

- Pero al final aceptaste que saliera con el tío Harry?- la pecosa estaba ahora un poco más segura, el chico de ojos avellana estaba confundido pero confiaba en su chica.

- Pues…si- el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-Ahh entonces un chico como el tío Harry estaría bien para mí?

-No, a el lo acepte por ser mi mejor amigo.

_Mierda, esto no resulta _la ojiazul estaba en aprietos.

- Solo por eso hermano?- ahora Harry pinchaba a Ron si que lo divertía eso.

- Bueno tambien eres un gran hombre- estaba nervioso y balbuceaba un poco.

- Entonces un chico como el tio Harry? es decir como James…o Albus- añadió rápidamente para no echar a perder su plan, miraba a su tio agradecidamente.

- Pues…supongo, pero ellos solo son tus primos y… y…están es para cuidarte- Ron entendía lo de las relaciones entre primos y por primera vez en 16 años se aterro de que Rose fuera tan cercana a Albus y deseaba no haberlo permitido.

- Bueno pues James esta haciendo un buen trabajo- Fred tan inoportuno, Rose lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Como?- el pecoso estaba que se atragantaba con un pedazon de pollo- Que dijiste Fred?- echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Ehh- el pelinegro considero que era hora de hablar- queestoysaliendocon RosetioRon.

Por extraño que parezca todos entendieron y se quedaron helados, sin embargo sonrieron con ternura a la pareja que miraba a sus platos, James buscaba la escoba debajo de lamesa con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la de Rose. Ron por otro lado de verdad se atragantaba con un pedazo de pollo y aun cuando su esposa se lo pudo sacar seguía morado y quieto en su puesto.

-Papa…?- Rose ya estaba asustada.

- Rose Callate.

-RON!- Hermione ya debía intervenir.

- TU…- señalaba a James- COMO PUDISTE CORROMPER A MI HIJITA?

-Papa calmate,te dara un paro.

-TU NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL.

- Porque? PORQUE ES MI PRIMO?-A Rose se le salía lo Weasley, todos miraban la escena pero lejos de estar sorprendidos, se reian disimuladamente, todos conocían a Ron.

-QUEE? ESO ES LO DE MENOS, ERES MI PEQUEÑA TU NO SALES CON NADIE.

James suspiro aliviado asi que lo que tanto temian era el menor de los problemas, Ron era un simple padre celoso.

-Papa, nos queremos mucho, y si no te gusta lo siento, tengo que madurar.

-Ehhh- el de ojos avellana interrumpió sin querer, y padre e hija lo miraron- bueno yo te amo.

Rose sonrió, una sonrisa tonta de enamorados y su malhumor se aplaco, Harry y Ginny bueno ellos se sorprendían por el comportamiento de su hijo, que era un mujeriego, pero estaban felices y seguros que no estaría mejor con otra chica que no fuera su sobrina, no dijeron nada, pues conocían a Ron, pero estaban listos por si las cosas se salían de control, miraban a su hijo con orgullo.

Despues de un largo tiempo, mientras Ron miraba las miradas que se tiraban su hijar y su "yerno" hablo:

- Supongo que es mejor este idiota, que los otros idiotas.

-Ron…-Ginny fulminaba a su hermano.

-Mama creo que asi es mejor- murmuro James aun cohibido.

- Si, aguántate muchachito.

- Tio creo que aun soy tu sobrino no?

- Si, mi sobrino que sale con mi hija- y lo miro furioso

- okey lo entiendo.

Todos se quedaron callados y disfrutaron la cena animadamente hablando sobre los chicos y otras cosas sin importancia. Ron analizaba cada movimiento de la pareja sin hablar con nadie ya nadie lo reprochaba porque sencillamente se cansaron después de un rato.

Finalmente el amor de dos primos se acepto, porque sencillamente es amor y no hay nada más fuerte que eso. _El amor._


End file.
